Monsters In The End
by nonsensewriter
Summary: After being turned into a vampire Bonnie promptly flips her switch. AU from 3x15
1. Chapter 1

**This story has no plot other than it being Bonnie revenge centric. And for basic story purposes, Abby was a no show.**

* * *

When Bonnie opens her eyes she sees red.

Not from anger.

That is long gone.

The red she sees is on her hands, on the floor, splattered across the walls and when she looks over to what's left of the mirror seeing her reflection, it's on her lips, some on her chin and she feels a brief wave of panic wash over her. And it's not because of what she did, it's because she doesn't regret it. Not one bit. She actually enjoyed it.

But in the end she smirks and raises her fingers to her lips, sucking her fingers clean before casually stepping over the bodies that litter the floor of the boarding house. Wiggling her fingers when she sees the Salvatore brothers passing the doorway watching the looks on their faces as they take in the scene before them.

"I wasn't going to do this but then I realized that I'd be taking the easy way out." she starts when they finally return their gazes to her "Elena would be upset with you but after a while she'd forgive you but...let's face it she'll do it anyway despite what I am. But at least this way she'll have these moments where she feels a brief wave of resentment every now and then before she just goes back to racking her brain over which one of you she wants to be with." Bonnie grins when she sees the twin looks of resentment on their faces "Looks like she won't be alone on the former."

"Bonnie?" Elena questions watching as Bonnie rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest when she sees turns her gaze to her, her eyes widening when she sees what Bonnie's done.

Bonnie delights in the gasp that falls from Elena's lips when she intentionally makes her visage flicker back and forth. Making sure Elena knows what she is now.

"I see Rebekah didn't tear your throat out. I'm not sure whether I'm surprised or disappointed. Though I'm sure the only reason you're standing here is because she knows Klaus would stick a dagger right through her heart if she killed you if they made it past tonight." Bonnie tilts her head "Well I guess I'm not all that surprised then, huh?" she smiles raising her hands when she sees the murderous look in Damon's eyes "I guess I should give you a heads up before you do anything stupid, like try to kill me. I knew that it would come to this so instead of me being a lesser version, like the both of you, I'm kind of like them. I couldn't get my hands on Esther's grimoire but I did manage to get my hands on the key ingredient; doppelganger blood, and put the missing pieces of the puzzle together. So right before the ritual, I drank the elixir. Made myself a daylight ring." Bonnie holds up her right hand showing off the silver band with a lapis lazuli stone in the center "Made it so my body would regurgitate whatever blood that 'may'" she uses air quotes "have been forced down my throat. And here I am. Thanks for the proper burial by the way." Bonnie smiles at Damon who has the decency to look guilty. While Stefan merely stands in front of Elena defensively, though Bonnie sees the mixture of fear and wariness in his eyes.

"Don't worry," Bonnie says looking at the three of them "Despite what you think you're not the ones that I'm going to go after. You're not nearly important enough."

"That's a suicide mission and you know it."

"Wow," Bonnie blinks looking at the elder Salvatore "A plus for effort. If I were still the Bonnie you knew I just might have actually believed you. But since I'm not I'm just going to refuse to acknowledge that bullshit. Unlike you Damon, I think my plans through. Do you honestly think I'd go after a _family_ full of Originals and have the same weaknesses as they do?" Bonnie frowns "...well besides the whole sunlight and invite clause…" Bonnie grins but shakes her head "Of course not. My weakness is something that is even harder to come by. I'm sure you'll figure it out when you _really_ want to kill me, but for now." Bonnie looks at the two brothers, speeding up to the both of them grabbing them both by the neck, tightening her grip deciding to test her abilities to see if she got it right, focusing on Damon first "I want you to continue to focus your attention on killing the Originals and not me." she turns to Stefan "I want you to go back to being Klaus' bitch until either I or he says otherwise." she smiles when they both continue to stare at her "And most of all I want you both to stay the hell out of my way and pretend I'm merely a baby vamp with no real agenda. Understood?"

"Perfect." Bonnie says dropping them to the ground turning her attention to Elena who is frozen in fear "As for you, I don't want you to speak a word of this to anyone. If the wonder twins try to get you to speak or remember this I want you to pack your bags, drive to the airport and get on the first flight to whatever destination your eyes land on first and never reach out to anyone ever again."

"The compulsion will be lifted when I feel like it, until then, tread lightly boys."

When Damon and Stefan look at each other they see the panic in each other's eyes which throws the latter off but he doesn't get the chance to dwell on it,

"Just to make sure" Bonnie walks over to a wooden chair and breaks a leg off "Damon I want you to take this stake, and slowly push it into Elena's stomach."

Bonnie flashes over to Stefan and forces her hand through his back, wrapping her hand around his spinal cord paralyzing him from the waist down threatening to rip it out when she sees him attempt to stop his brother, watching as Damon catches the makeshift stake she tosses in his direction, looking as if he's on the verge of a breakdown as he reluctantly presses the stake against Elena's abdomen, a look of pure relief when Bonnie tells him to stop before he actually does some damage. Hatred clear in his eyes when he looks at her, releasing Stefan from her grip who looks at her in kind.

"Bonnie," Elena breathes, flinching when the former witch looks at her.

"Today I lost my chance at a normal life just to save your's. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I know you didn't ask for this but neither did I. The only reason I'm still even here is because Esther failed. The moment they're gone, so am I."

Damon and Stefan look at each other when Bonnie is no longer in the room before turning to Elena who blinks several times until a frown settles on her features "Stefan, Damon, where's Bonnie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie tilts her head back letting out a long breath watching as her breath fades into the night sky, spotting a full moon and she smiles. Remembering how her, Elena and Caroline's parents use to warn them about the monsters that come out at night. Back then she thought that was just their attempt at scaring them into not breaking curfew or to not sneak out or some other nonsense parents try to discourage you from doing what they did when they were your age. And she chuckles knowing that they were prepping them for the 'secrets' of this town. Along with that knowledge she knows that she can bullshit on that even more now that she knows that the real monsters now walk in the day and not exactly on the ugly side either. She wonders what they would think of her if they knew that she was now one of them and that she was friends with said monsters before her transition. She knows how Liz took it with Caroline but she wasn't willing to put herself on the line. Friend or not.

Bonnie sighs and shakes herself out of those thoughts as her eyes return to darting back and forth between cheer practice and football practice from her seat on the bleachers. Watching as her friends keep up their act of normal teenagers wondering how they do it, how they haven't ripped everyone to shreds or at least tapped a vein or two. Kudos to them she thinks mockingly as she takes a sip from her cup. Rolling her eyes when a breeze whips her hair around wildly, deciding to ignore them she calmly sets her cup down and pulls her hair into a ponytail. Raising her cup to her lips returning her full attention to Matt, smiling when she sees him tackle some random right before they hit Tyler. She was half tempted to cheer but remembers she had a role to play.

A full month into this whole no humanity thing and she learned that this was another thing she could b.s. on. It was nice at first but after after the two week mark she grew tired of it. She felt things, not enough to make her feel she was back to 'herself' but the basic emotions were there and she didn't like it, because she knew guilt would be making its appearance soon and she wasn't ready for that yet. She still had things to do, things to accomplish.

"I thought we agreed to you keeping a low profile." Damon says when it becomes clear that she is going to pretend he isn't right next to her.

"No," Bonnie says still keeping her attention on Matt "you and your brother tried to convince me to stay at the boarding house. I pretended to listen to get the both of you to shut up and left as soon as you snuck out for a late night snack. While Stefan was sent out to do something for Klaus."

"And what would that be?" Damon frowns trying to keep his anger in knowing she's only revealing the information to get a rise out of him.

"If you really wanted to know you wouldn't still be here with me." Bonnie smiles "What are you doing here Damon?"

"Caroline."

" _Tell her that I don't feed on the locals."_ Bonnie fights her smile when she sees the shock on Damon's face out of the corner of her eye " _What happened at the boarding house was just a little teaser for what I'll do if any of you get in my way. Plus I was a little bitter that you treated me as if I was nothing more than trash."_

Damon blinks when he hears her break out into full Italian. Perfect accent and pronunciation and everything. She truly was full of surprises. "Bon-"

"I don't care what you have to say Damon."

"Well obviously." He says in a tone that makes it clear he's annoyed that she felt like she has to remind him that her switch was flipped.

" _You and I both know the humanity switch is just a myth."_ Bonnie smiles " _It works for as long as you hold on to whatever made you decide to 'flip it' and then when you're over it it's back on. You just stay in this state of void because you manage to lie to yourself. If you say anything enough, you might just start to believe it yourself."_

"So-" He stops when Bonnie taps her ear then points to Caroline and Tyler who look away when they see him follow Bonnie's finger to where they're now standing along with Matt. While he knows he should be scared at how quickly she's managed to catch on he finds himself smiling before sobering when he sees the brief quirk of her lips until she hides it behind her cup, her gaze still straight ahead despite the football players having left the field with the exception of Matt and Tyler. " _So you're just pretending?"_

" _Not exactly. Whenever I see you, your brother or your obsession my anger returns and I want to rip you to shreds and burn this town to the ground. But that's not how I want to end things. I want you all to suffer first, a swift death would be too kind. Plus if I did destroy this hell hole I'd take down Caroline, Matt and Tyler in the process and they don't deserve that."_

" _So you're going to kill us?"_

Bonnie drains the remainder of her cup and licks her lips as she crushes it tossing it over her shoulder "Only if you try to get in my way." She answers as she stands up walking up the stairs of the steel bleachers to the very top ignoring Damon's calls after her as she jumps over the railing laughing as she free falls to the ground, thanking Tyler with a smile when he catches her, patting his cheek lightly before walking away.

"Stefan," Bonnie drawls when the ripper falls into step with her "what can I do for you?"

"You mean besides lift the compulsion?" He asks fighting the urge to grab her and shake her out of whatever was going on in her head. To make her go back to the Bonnie that he knew before, but he knows that even if her humanity was on he would never see that Bonnie again and he feels a whole new wave of guilt wash over him.

"Why? Is it taking over your time to compete with your brother for Elena's affections?"

"Klaus is suspicious." He answers deciding to ignore her barb.

"Wouldn't you be?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow, smiling up at him when he steps in front of her, watching as he bites his lip when she stops just before she walks right into him yet makes no attempt to put any space between them.

Stefan waits for her to step away from him, blinking when she holds her ground staring up at him "So you're trying to get him to do your dirty work?"

"I think it's only fair, he used you and Damon to do his. Why should I go through the trouble of finding different pawns?"

"Bonnie…"

"In case you haven't been paying attention I'm fully aware that it was either me or Elena, but that's no excuse for what you did. You and Damon decided to take the easy route. The _one_ time I would've been willing to help, neither of you even bothered to pick up your phone. But I get it. I've been the first one to put my life on the line to save Elena so why would this time be any different? Oh wait…" Bonnie trails off pretending to think of the difference watching as Stefan looks away.

"Did you and Damon ever stop to think that maybe if you actually killed me Esther would've succeeded in killing them? That you wouldn't still be running around for another way? That they'd be dead?"

"Elena would've eventually gotten over my death." she says before he can even bring up that excuse "She would've mourned me and moved on...possibly with you considering Damon snapped my neck. And let's face it you're better with the whole sympathy thing...so extra brownie points. You would've had the girl, Stefan. You wouldn't still be fighting with your brother over a girl that-"

"It was supposed to be me." He blurts his guilt getting the best of him.

Bonnie takes a step back his words hitting her like a slap to the face "Excuse me?" She breathes staring up at him not believing her ears.

"It was supposed to be me." he repeats "Damon and I couldn't decide who was going to…" he trails off "So we...we flipped a coin." He finishes keeping his eyes on the ground bracing himself for the blowup. When nothing happens he slowly looks back up to Bonnie and sees her looking at him with what seems to be tears in her eyes and he opens his mouth to say something but is stopped when he feels a tiny fist smash into his face, sending him stumbling back and he's surprised that it actually takes him a while to get his footing considering she didn't use her enhanced strength. Eventually he does and he starts to feel a throbbing sensation in his nose leaving him stunned but before he can dwell on that, he sees another fist coming straight towards his eye and he stops it opening his mouth to attempt to calm Bonnie down seeing the rage in her eyes.

Bonnie allows Stefan to catch her hand and meets his gaze head on seeing the brief flash of fear in them before snatching her fist out of his grip and twists his arm until she hears a loud crack, lifting her foot, until it hits him in the chin and the next thing she knows she's straddling him with her hands around his throat until she's suddenly pulled off of him but not before managing to stomp her foot on his crotch. After picking up Tyler's scent she allows the hybrid to hold her until she feels herself calm down,

"Run." She says lowly when she sees Stefan finally meet her eyes, watching as he disappears when he sees her manage to escape Tyler's grip.

"Bon…"

Bonnie slowly turns around to face Tyler when she hears him call her name and sees the hybrid standing behind her, wondering why he's taken it upon himself to try to be her protector. Her eyes flitting to Caroline who's standing defensively in front of Matt and she bites the inside of her cheek when she sees the fear in his eyes and the wariness in Caroline's and looks back to Tyler who waits until she nods before opening his mouth.

"I know it's not exactly the right question to ask...but, are you okay?"

Bonnie looks down to her fist and sees the blood on her knuckles.

"I didn't mean physically."

She looks back up at the hybrid "How much of that did you hear?"

"Everything." He answers not seeing the point in lying. While he knows he probably would have had the same reaction she did, he knows that once her emotions were back on―he didn't want her to have another death to feel guilty for. Justified or not.

"Then you should know the answer to that question. I know that Elena comes first but...a coin toss?" she whispers "I didn't think that my life meant that little to them that they would decide who had the honors on the outcome of a penny."

Tyler opens his mouth to do some serious course corrections on that whole statement that Elena comes first but he doesn't get the chance, and he's torn between pulling Bonnie back into his arms and letting her go for it.

"Bonnie-"

"You can take that bullshit excuse and shove it." Bonnie cuts Damon off refusing to even look at him, fighting back a laugh at his audacity to even try to speak to her right now.

"Damon," Tyler says keeping his eyes on Bonnie seeing her roll her shoulders back "maybe you should go."

While normally Damon would take that as a challenge he decides to take Tyler's advice after seeing the blood on Bonnie's hands, knowing from the scent that it's not her's and quickly makes himself scarce.

"I'll talk to you later Ty." Bonnie says turning on her heel, speeding away before he can protest. Not missing the sigh that passes his lips.

* * *

"Bonnie?"

The mere sound of the voice makes Bonnie want to scream but she simply keeps her pace as she walks to her locker, forcing an indifferent look on her features when she sees a face that apparently pops up every couple of hundred years appear in her peripheral. Instead of acknowledging her presence she spins the dial until she hears a soft clink and opens her locker waiting for her uninvited guest to say something knowing that she won't take her hint of not being in the mood to talk.

"Bonnie, I know you're not happy with me but can you atleast…" Elena trails off and instinctively takes a step back when Bonnie turns her attention to her. But she starts to breathe again when she notices the lack of a smirk on her friend's face at her brief moment of weakness.

"Can we talk?"

"About…" Bonnie inquires rifling through her locker for her notes from AP Government class, wondering why the hell she was even taking AP Gov in the first place.

"About what happened."

"You're going to have to be more specific Lena." Bonnie lilts, still searching her locker.

"I know you compelled us."

Bonnie nods.

"Then how am I still here?"

"I lifted your compulsion and shifted it elsewhere."

Elena tenses not believing her ears, not believing how nonchalant Bonnie is acting about this. Like this wasn't a big deal at all. She knows asking her what she did would be pointless so she looks down at her feet desperately trying to find something else to say.

"I'll give you a hint, since you seem to be learning pretty quick. It's the reason why your puppies have been keeping a distance. I needed to get you alone long enough for you to deliver a message to them for me."

Elena frowns, before a memory of herself holding up a knife to her throat as she told Stefan and Damon to stay away from her until she comes to the boarding house forces its way into her mind. Looking back to Bonnie a look of pure horror on her face, wondering what happened to her.

"Your mind is getting stronger," Bonnie says seeing the look on her face, making it clear to her that she remembers "that's good. Soon I won't be able to compel you. Believe it or not I am trying to help you Elena. I said help not protect." Bonnie says when she opens her mouth "That's not my responsibility anymore, besides they showed us both in one night that they're willing to do anything for you. No need for a third party in that." Bonnie purses her lips, narrowing her eyes at her locker until she spies a purple composition book, smiling as she pulls it out stuffing it into her bag, closing her locker. "So, I need you to tell the Salvatores to call a meeting with the Originals. As you can see I'm tired of 'laying low', and dodging Rebekah is boring me now. So I need them to get them all to the boarding house tomorrow at...about five thirty. If they can do that simple task I'll set your boyfriend free from Klaus."

Elena frowns not understanding why she'd let Stefan free especially in light of recent information. She found it hard to look at either of them the same after that. She knew that they go all out to save her but she never expected them to do something so low. Especially Stefan.

"Can you do that for me Elena?" Bonnie looks at her, sighing when she sees the doppelganger tilt her head in confusion. Clearly wondering why she was giving her a choice―or at least pretending to.

"I don't need to compel you to do this, I know having Stefan back will be motivation enough. However if that isn't I'll have Damon offer himself on a silver platter to Rebekah. Your choice." Bonnie shrugs walking around her "If you still want that talk, you'll have to be alone. That means no one except for you and me. Not even Caroline." Bonnie says holding her gaze as she walks backwards until she feels as though Elena understands her terms, offering her a small smile before turning on her heel walking out of the front doors to the school leaving her alone at her locker.

"I need to see her alone." Elena says turning to face Caroline when she sees a wisp of blonde hair in her peripheral.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Caroline shakes her head remembering her outburst on Stefan a few days ago.

"Why not?"

"She's not herself right now."

"Who is?" Elena points out "But I can't lose anyone else Caroline. Especially Bonnie." She offers the blonde a half hearted smile as she walks away from her, avoiding both Tyler and Matt's eyes as she walks past them.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bonnie walks into the living room of the boarding house she looks around the room seeing that she's missing four and she looks at Damon who tells her that they're on their way to which she nods before tossing her bag on the floor in front of one of the empty arm chairs as she strolls out of the room. Deciding to help herself to a blood bag, popping one open she takes a long sip and starts to make her way back upstairs as soon as she hears the door open. Fighting back a smile as she walks back into the room pointedly ignoring the Original's presence as she casually drapes herself across the empty armchair by her bag.

"You're supposed to be dead." Klaus states after getting over his shock, seeing his siblings haven't quite gotten over their's.

"Yeah, well so are you." Bonnie shrugs, draining the remainder of the blood bag as she glances at his siblings who look just as taken back as Klaus before recovering, giving her blank stares or narrowed eyes in Rebekah's case.

"How?" Klaus asks standing to his full height when she returns her gaze to him.

"I'm not an idiot. You put me against Elena, anyone with a brain knows how that would turn out. Now if you had the mind of a true villain you would have bit either Damon or Stefan, filled a vial with your blood, sent one of your siblings to fetch the other and gave him the option of saving his brother or saving Elena from being drained of every last drop of her blood. Whilst under the ticking clock of finding a way to save _your_ family. That way one of the assholes would have to live with the guilt of saving a girl over his brother or the eternal heartbreak of saving his brother over the girl they _both_ loved―possibly both considering their competency without assistance, particularly mine as of late―because when the Salvatores love someone they love hard. They would never get over the loss of the other or the loss of a Petrova. You and Elijah of all people should have known that. But no, you put a Petrova up against the resident witch. I expected more from you Klaus." Bonnie simpers knowing that'll it rile him up, though she can't help but smile at the reactions she receives from Klaus' siblings at their brother's response,

"Well technically that was Elijah." Klaus defends himself, ignoring Kol's chuckle and Elijah's audible scoff.

"And you went along with it. For someone who has people shaking in their boots at the mere mention of their name you aren't all that cutthroat."

"You've turned it off." Rebekah states finally breaking her silence after taking in the reactions from the others who just look as if they're hoping Bonnie doesn't go overboard and get them all killed.

"Well duh." Bonnie looks at her, smiling when the blonde suddenly appears in front of her.

"You despise Elena and you didn't even lay a finger on her but you seriously expect me to be afraid of you?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow staring up at her "If you couldn't raise your hand to someone that you hate, why should I believe that you would go up against me?"

"Because without your powers you're of no use to us." Rebekah smiles.

Bonnie rolls her eyes "Someone hasn't been paying attention. I was never of any use to you. The fact that you're still alive is proof enough." Bonnie headbutts her, jumping up from her seat taking advantage of her dazed state to snap her neck tossing her into Kol.

"We all know nothing was going to be accomplished if she were still conscious so I can either snap everyone's neck until it's just you, me and Elijah or you can have the other one and your little workers stand down." Bonnie holds Klaus eyes as she points towards Kol, knowing his hybrids are surrounding the boarding house.

While normally Klaus would have ripped her heart out before a word could be said, he's stunned that she was able to even take his sister down and have the audacity to threaten his brother but when he looks into her eyes he sees a coldness that he hasn't seen since his encounters with Mikael and he can only turn to Elijah who's looking at her in the same kind while Kol is just recovering and just about to make his way over to the apparently former witch when she frowns at him, a silent warning to get Kol to stand down.

"Kol." Klaus says still holding her stare, deciding to entertain her. Newly turned vampires are always cocky and seem to think that they are invincible even to those who are their elders. And it's clear―though disappointing―that Bonnie is not the exception to the rule.

Bonnie watches as Elijah flashes over to his brother and brings him to stand between himself and Klaus.

"What have you done?" Kol asks after a moment, noticing something different about her from the others that he and his siblings have sired. Like his brother he chalked Bonnie's boldness to her being a newly turned vampire but as he looks at her he sees that she is truly unafraid, despite knowing first hand exactly what they're capable of.

"He's the one with the thing for witches, right?" Bonnie looks at Klaus taking his grin as the answer to her question "It's a shame we didn't get to meet sooner." she says with a slight smile as she turns her attention back to him "From the things I heard about you, you would have had a lot of fun trying to…" she lets her eyes drop to his crotch "break me." meeting his eyes again, returning the smile he gives her "But to answer your question," she starts "Like I said, I'm not an idiot. When it comes to saving Elena," she points towards the brunette "the Salvatores will always find a way. So when I got the feeling," she holds Kol's eyes knowing that he's the only one that knows about the pulsing in the heel of your feet every witch gets before their death when it's not preventable, having been the only one that triggered their witch gene "I took Elena's blood and dot dot dot." Bonnie states looking at three brothers watching as realization dawns on them. Fighting back her smile at the reactions from Caroline and Matt. Who finally understand why she was able to take Stefan and have Damon of all people stand down.

"That's not possible." Klaus shakes his head refusing to believe her claims, but he can't continue to deny it when he hears the next stream of words that pass her lips.

"For a witch to come up with her own take on an Immortal?" Bonnie questions "You forget who your mother went to in the first place. Am I _exactly_ like you? No. I wouldn't give myself the same weakness as you and reveal that we're in the same league." Bonnie grins looking at him.

"Your ring says otherwise." Elijah steps in, seeing the daylight ring on her middle finger.

"My ring says that I called upon the sun for eternal life." Bonnie looks at him.

"What is it that you want, Bonnie?" Klaus asks regaining her attention.

"What I want, you can't give me. But I have something that you might want to consider." she waits until she sees that she has everyone's attention "Downstairs is a crate of blood bags full of Elena's blood. Way more than enough for you to make your army that you so desperately desire. But there are two conditions that come with this."

"Which are…" Klaus motions for Bonnie to continue, having decided to play along.

"I want you to leave us alone. I've managed to get Elena and the wonder twins" Bonnie looks at the two brothers, giving them a look that makes it clear that she wants them to stay quiet "to agree to deliver the same amount every _five_ years." she holds up her hand as she stresses the number "Let the girl have a normal life. This way you get what you want. She gets what she wants. And then in another five hundred or so years you'll have a whole new group of children to terrorize."

"And what do you get from this?" Klaus grins, the only outward reaction to her barb.

Bonnie opens her mouth but is cut off by Elijah,

"The second condition."

Bonnie smiles and glances at Elijah "Nothing gets past you, does it Elijah? Did you know that you were Emily's favorite?" She raises an eyebrow when he looks down, clearing his throat.

"The second condition, Miss Bennett."

"I'm going to need your daggers."

"No." Klaus says immediately, ignoring the glares he receives from his brothers.

"That's too bad." Bonnie smiles "I kind of already had your most trusted hybrid hand them over. Along with the remaining white oak ash." She reveals not caring about his reaction to the news.

Bonnie rolls her eyes when she's suddenly against the wall with Klaus hand wrapped around her throat, giving Tyler a look when she sees him stand up wanting him to know that she has this though she appreciates his want to protect her. Surprising herself as well as the others as they all watch as Klaus hurtles across the room into the wall after she managed to pry his hand from around her throat lifting her feet to the hybrid's chest pushing him off with all of her strength. Looking back to see Bonnie with her eyes locked on Elijah's. All frowning when he nods.

Bonnie smiles at Kol and Elijah when she sees them restraining Klaus as he demands that she tells him where his daggers are "We both know that's not how this works. Besides you won't be needing them anytime soon."

"And why tell me this?"

"Because of what's happening right now." Bonnie smiles "Rebekah came too five minutes ago... _wayy_ more than enough time to make a move on me yet she didn't, and Elijah and Kol are holding you back because I insured their eternal freedom. And while normally the Salvatores would have tried to step in because I essentially set off the ticking time bomb that is you, said nothing because even they know this was pretty damn good. You have to give credit when it's due Klaus. Or you can be predictable and throw your tantrum, go into your fit of rage and kill them all." Bonnie shrugs.

When Kol and Elijah release their brother from their holds and Rebekah stands up glaring at Bonnie who raises her hands in mock surrender before returning her eyes to Klaus waiting for his next move. Watching as he flashes right up to her and the next thing she knows she's outside with Klaus' hand wrapped around her throat as he slowly moves her backwards until her feet are no longer on a flat surface. She breaks his stare and looks down to see that they're on the bluffs and she relaxes despite knowing what's about to come next.

Klaus expects to see fear in her eyes or at least for her to try to atleast take him with her but instead he sees nothing. She merely looks at him as if she were waiting for him to do it already.

"You really feel as though you have nothing to lose. That's the only thing that can push you to do something so ignorant. You really think that my siblings would leave my side because you took away my daggers?" He grins but stops when Bonnie smiles. He waits for her to explain only to chuckle, genuinely amused when she points to his hand and he debates between just dropping her or actually letting her speak. After two minutes he loosens his grip just to see her reaction only to see nothing and he turns on his heel and drops her to the ground watching as she stands up and rolls her head around.

"What have you done?" He snarls when she says nothing, feeling dread wash over him when she juts her chin towards his cell phone when it starts to ring. He expects her to run but when she watches intently as he raises his phone to his ear he can only hold her stare as she no doubt listens to what's said from the other end of the line.

Bonnie swiftly dodges his hand and twists his right arm behind his back and quickly sinks her fangs into his neck, her eyes widening when she hears him cry out. And all she can think is that he screams like a girl. When she feels him go limp she retracts her fangs and pushes him forward walking around him when he lands on his knees and kneels down examining his wound and grimaces before staking him, angling it so it grazes his heart. She sighs when he falls over after a weak groan passes his lips and throws him over her shoulder speeding them back to the boarding house. Dropping him down to the floor where his siblings are lying, side by side with daggers in their hearts along with several dead hybrids. She bites her lip when she sees that there are five hearts on the ground, making it clear that they didn't go down without a fight and she looks up to Tyler who is staring back at her rightfully pissed at what happened in her and Klaus' absence.

Bonnie glances at Klaus who is slowly healing and without another word she quickly walks over to the fireplace pulling out a small vial of ash dipping a gold dagger into it before flashing over to Klaus' forcing it through his heart, holding his eyes as they flutter shut once he starts to dessicate. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she stares down at her hands expecting them to do the same only to see them maintain her color. And she's not quite sure how she feels. Torn between feeling a sense of pride that she actually covered all of her bases but feels ashamed, knowing that her ancestors aren't all on the same page about this. Sure she got rid of the Originals―as much as she could―but she became one of the things that should have never been in the first place.

Then a wave of uneasiness washes over her. This was just a little too easy. Sure she made herself a variation of what they were but in reality there's no way in hell that she should have been able to take them down. There has to be some kind of catch and she wonders what it is.

"Bonnie?"

Despite hearing Damon call her name she doesn't look at him, in favor of starting to place the Originals into the newly arriving caskets via Adrian, Chris, Kimberly and Neveen. The hybrids that she's seen Tyler talk to regularly. Nodding once she's done, watching as they all close the coffins after she presses the daggers deeper into each just as a safety measure before speeding away.

* * *

Damon sighs taking a long drink from his glass as he stares at the fireplace. Bonnie's actions from yesterday on a loop in his mind. Her plan was good but it was a little too good...a little too easy. Based on the way she looked afterwards he could tell that she thought the same. So it didn't surprise him when she abruptly took off afterwards.

He glances over to where the Original's coffins were just a few hours ago and lets out a long breath remembering the look on the former witch's face as she watched an apparent friend of her's perform the spell that she guided her through that was to lock them inside. Then doing the same to seal the room they used when Stefan had his humanity off to keep their coffins inside. Afterwards she had Matt sign the deed to the boarding house as an incentive to keep him alive.

Again...he had to give her props but now she was gone and hadn't even bothered with a goodbye. He ran around asking everyone, especially hounding the Quarterback but he got nothing.

"She came to visit me." Elena says walking into the living room.

The corner of his lips quirks upward despite the furrow of his brows.

"She told me to tell you that she'll be in touch." Elena continues even though she sees no reaction from him. Though she's sure it's because his back is turned to her.

"I'm not sure what's going on with her but it's obvious that she's still there. So whatever it was that may have been going on...she obviously still cares about us." Elena adds knowing that Bonnie spent time with him when she was here, and from what she's heard...she's the only one that got a visit before Bonnie took off.

Without another word Elena turns on her heel and leaves the boarding house. Taking one final look at the exterior before she slides behind the wheel of her car leaving nothing but dust in her wake.

* * *

 **Five years later**

Bonnie calmly flips through the stack of mail that was set on the table beside her as she rests on the chair beside her pool. An eyebrow raising when she comes across a letter with lace surrounding the border as she reads the names in cursive, a smile gracing her features when she reads the message on the back

 **I already RSVP'd you. You're coming. Even if I have to fly out there and drag your ass here kicking and screaming.**

Her smile turns into a grin at the message and looks at the date again committing it to memory before setting everything back onto the table, making a mental note of going shopping.

* * *

 **I know it's a crazy time jump but I plan to do flashbacks in future chapters to attempt to tie everything in, however if that's not your cup of tea thank you for reading this far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie never understood the whole people watching thing she caught Damon doing from time to time around the town, but now she knows that it's because of the melancholy that washes over you when you realize that you're no longer one of them. Once you become immortal you are literally frozen in time. You no longer get to grow old, having children is no longer an option and in Bonnie's eyes marriage no longer seemed realistic. Sure it's technically the same concept; spending the rest of your life with someone but when your life had no expiration date in sight…

But to each their own, she thinks to herself, her pessimistic side surfacing as she looks around the room full of guests happily celebrating the recent nuptials of Matt Donovan and Rebekah Mikaelson. Waiters weaving around the room serving flutes of champagne for the upcoming Best Man speech. Among the guests, she spots her group of friends huddled in a corner talking among themselves and briefly considers going to join them but decides against it in favor of going out onto the balcony needing a break from the crowd. She had long come to terms with her senses being on overdrive but she still found it to be a bit overwhelming from time to time.

Once outside she strolls over to the edge, resting her arms on the railing as she takes several deep breaths. Trying to find one sound to focus her hearing having grown tired of the town gossip.

…

"You came."

Damon stills at the sound of the voice, wondering why he feels the urge to run in the opposite direction instead of the feeling of happiness that seized his very being at the mere thought of being in her vicinity. Luckily for him he's had years of practice at fighting his urges―for the most part―when it came to Mystic Falls' favorite doppelganger and forces himself to turn to face her. Fully expecting those familiar warm doe eyes and hesitant smile, only to be taken back when he's greeted with a bright smile that even reaches her eyes. He watches as a small blush colors her cheeks, her whiskey colored orbs lowering to the floor as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, seemingly growing self conscious under his stare. But what leaves him stunned is the not so subtle diamond ring adorning her left hand ring finger, right along with a wedding band.

"And you're married." He states forcing himself to look away from the ring, physically struggling to not roll his eyes when she looks back up at him, suspicion clear in her eyes. Though he can't really bring himself to blame her. After years of making his world revolve around her, how could she not expect him to have been keeping tabs on her?

"I thought you knew." she says in that breathy timbre of hers after seeing that this was actually news to him "I thought for sure that Stefan would have told you." Initially she had chalked his absence up to his disapproval of her marriage but now she can't help but feel a stab of betrayal. Both Bonnie and Stefan had shown up to her pleasant surprise but when she didn't see the elder Salvatore she had just assumed that he didn't want to come and neither had made any effort to assure her otherwise.

"Stefan?" Damon repeats almost inaudibly. He hasn't talked to Stefan in years but he never thought that his little brother would ever pass up the opportunity to throw _this_ in his face. Stefan had everyone under the false pretense that their rivalry was all on his end. When in reality his little brother could be just as petty and childish as he could be. Difference was; he didn't feel the need to hide his ass.

"No," Elena frantically shakes her head back and forth when she sees the tick of Damon's jaw and the flash of anger in his eyes as he looks around the room "It's not Stefan." She rushes to get out, not wanting him to make a scene.

"Then who…" Damon trails off, a frown settling across his features when a man with brown hair, brown eyes and an olive complexion suddenly sidles up next to Elena, muttering an apology for something that Damon tunes out not caring enough to hear. Words from Bonnie resurfacing as he assesses the man standing before him that is making a point of pretending that he isn't even here. " _When I told her to go off and live her life, maybe settle down with a boring boy...I think she took my words just a little too literally."_ At the time he had thought she was talking about someone that Elena had recently met and wasn't taking anything too seriously.

"Damon, this is Liam Davis, my husband. Liam this is Damon Salvatore." Elena introduces the two. Slightly thrown off when she looks back to Damon noticing the smile that he has raised his flute of champagne to his lips to hide as he his gaze has shifted elsewhere.

"Nice to meet you Damon."

Damon raises an eyebrow at the sentiment wondering just how much Elena has told Liam about him considering that it's the first time that he's ever heard that from someone and had actually came off as genuine. Though after meeting Liam's eyes he sees that Elena's apparent husband is just really good at bullshiting.

"So…" Elena starts, attempting to diffuse the tension that has suddenly started to become clear to her between the two men "Damon, how have you been?"

Damon starts to tell her a censored version of what he's been doing since she ran off into the night but stops when he senses another presence that has him looking around the room in all directions until he spots the reason for his senses suddenly going on high alert. He's faintly aware of Elena calling his name but he doesn't bother to answer in favor of watching as they slip through the crowd and out of the double doors.

"Excuse me," He mutters to the couple standing before him, setting his now empty flute on a passing waiter's tray before making his way through the sea of people until he's at the threshold.

"Missed you at the ceremony," he begins after allowing himself a full minute of watching her before making his presence known, not wanting to give her the opportunity to beat him with a barb of her own "were you afraid that you'd burst into a ball of flames?"

Bonnie grins at the greeting, normally she'd be irritated at the interruption but she finds herself more amused than anything else,

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" She questions sparing him a glance over her shoulder.

"Faster than it took you to get into that dress." He smirks when she rolls her eyes after he makes a point of letting his eyes drop from hers to take a long look at the dark blue dress that's practically molded to her body once she turns to face him "What are you doing here?"

"I'm always up for a family reunion."

"Caroline sent a second invite telling me that she already RSVP'd me along with a first class ticket. I didn't really have a choice. Plus it's always nice to see Matt smile." Bonnie shrugs when he gives her a look making it clear that he didn't believe her. Out of everyone, she knows that the only person who's hatred for coming back here that could possibly rival her's is Damon.

"Well if you're going to be here, you should probably show your face. Dodging everyone kind of defeats the purpose of coming in the first place."

"I'm not dodging them," she denies with a shake of her head "it's just hard to deal with them all at once and the crowd...I've been... _this_ " she motions towards herself "for years and it still takes everything in me to not start draining people left and right. And no offense but, the only person that could possibly stop me is Ty and he's not exactly free to walk around until the crowd starts to die down."

"It helps if you focus on-"

"One sound," she cuts him off feeling her irritation flare up "yes I know but my senses are-"

"your heartbeat." Damon finishes watching as Bonnie looks back up at him "It's faint and only happens once every couple of minutes if you haven't fed in a while but it's there. Just focus on that sound and the flow of your own blood and you'll be fine. Contrary to popular belief our hearts do beat, that's kind of the purpose of drinking human blood and how we have blood flowing through our bodies in the first place. And as I'm sure you've figured out by now five years isn't shit to a vampire. So you're still basically brand new."

Bonnie cracks a small smile despite herself "Yeah, but Care just makes it seem so easy."

"Well Blondie has proved to be the exception to the rule time and time again. She kicked my ass on her first day." he recalls the memory bitterly "And don't compare yourself to her. You took down the First Family of our species in a month without anyone's input but your own. Speaking of the First Family…" He lets his sentence trail off letting the frown on his face make his stance known on the subject. The look on his face when he got the invitation for the wedding was one for the books. At first he thought that it was some joke, but when he called Bonnie for confirmation he had been even more baffled than he was when he initially received the invite.

"Rebekah and Kol never did anything to me" Bonnie shrugs bringing him out of his thoughts "and now that she's with Matt, I doubt that anyone has anything to worry about. Kol only reacts, he never actually does anything to anyone unless provoked or bored."

"Yeah, until she has her breakdown when he finally bites it." Laughing through the pain he feels when he's flat on his back in the next breath with his neck being crushed under Bonnie's grip as she slowly leans down towards him, veins sprawled beneath the surface of her skin, her normally green eyes lost in red.

"Talk about him like that again, "Bonnie says in a low voice "I dare you."

"Bonnie!" A voice hisses, bringing Bonnie back to reality, making her remember that despite being the only two out on the balcony she's not exactly in the most private setting. After feeling her fangs retract she sighs and slowly rises to her feet, carelessly tossing Damon aside, turning her attention to the doorway watching as Caroline steps out onto the balcony.

"Well, at least we know her humanity is on." Damon mutters once he feels his throat heal, feeling a twinge when Bonnie flinches at the mention of venture off of the deep end.

"We talked about this." Caroline scolds her ignoring Damon's commentary "You can't just go around manhandling people. Even if it is Damon." she adds glancing at the vampire who makes a face at her "How long have you been out here?"

"About ten minutes."

"Do you need a drink? Rebekah suggested that we have a couple of blood bags behind the bar just in case." Caroline gives Bonnie a small smile when the former witch nods, glaring at Damon as she guides Bonnie past him back into the ballroom.

"So how has Bex been?" Bonnie questions spotting the blonde in question being twirled along the dance floor by Elijah's corporal apparition with a grin on her face, while Matt dances with the apparent eldest of the Mikaelson siblings. Who gives Bonnie a nod of acknowledgement before returning her attention to Matt.

"She's fine...as long as Matt is around. Or you, when you decide to grace us with your presence every five hundred years."

Bonnie smiles and shakes her head at her friend's exaggeration, "You're welcome to come visit me at anytime you want. You know that. But this place isn't for me anymore. After everything…"

"Yeah, I know but it still sucks that I can only get you to come back here is on the occasional holiday, my birthday or when someone gets hitched. Speaking of weddings...why did you leave me alone at Elena's?"

Bonnie grins "I had a flight to catch, besides you love weddings, and you weren't alone and even if you were you've never had a problem making friends. Besides, I thought you liked Liam."

Caroline rolls her eyes deciding not to mention her not being on the best of terms with the doppelganger at the moment "He's about as interesting as...Elena, Liam, hi." She drags out the greeting with a wide smile.

"Caroline," Elena smiles but it wavers when she sees Caroline swiftly elbow Bonnie when the former witch snickers "Hi Bonnie."

"Hi Elena," Bonnie mirrors the doppelganger's greeting, giving a small smile to Liam who responds in kind "How have you…" Bonnie trails off when she hears a small heartbeat that grows louder when her eyes drop to Elena's stomach as she heightens her hearing "Oh my God." She breathes, her eyes going back up to Elena who's eyebrows are now knitted together in confusion.

"Bon?" Elena calls her warily, blinking in surprise when she suddenly snatches the glass from her hand and downs it.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"That would have been my first." She answers curtly, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes when her two childhood friends seemingly have a silent conversation that ends in a gasp from Caroline who looks back at her eyes wide as her eyes dart back and forth from her to Liam. And the next thing she knows she's being dragged away by her arm by the blonde while Bonnie apologizes with a smile to Liam before following after them.

"You're cut off."

"What? Why?"

"Because Mother Nature decided to cancel her monthly visits."

"Caroline," Bonnie scowls "When was the last time you had your period?"

Caroline frowns but relents watching along with Bonnie as realization dawns on Elena, eyebrows raising when a curse falls from her former friend's lips as her eyes nearly bulge out of her head.

"Shit," Elena breathes, waiting for the small flare of embarrassment that usually followed whenever she cursed.

"Not exactly the best way to find out but at least you know." Caroline offers after getting over her shock, out of the three of them Elena was the one that hardly ever used expletives.

"We never talked about this."

"Well, he is your husband. It's not like he's some random guy you hooked up with at a Frat party that resulted in you getting knocked up." Caroline replies bluntly.

"I thought that this was what you wanted." Bonnie says after staring at Caroline until she looks away, trying to keep her currently growing resentment to Elena's reaction at bay. This was what they all worked hard for her to keep. What she lost her own life for.

"It is, just not now. I was thinking maybe in a couple of years, it wasn't supposed to happen this soon."

"So you know, now what are you going to do?"

"Besides telling Liam...preferably _after_ the wedding." Caroline adds "Can't have the spotlight taken completely off of the bride...who has been eavesdropping the whole time."

"I just started my residency." Elena breathes pushing her hair back deciding to ignore that tidbit.

"You're pregnant," Caroline frowns "not crippled. You'll be able to carry it out, you just won't be able to participate in everything."

Elena looks at the blonde incredulously.

"Why don't we start with letting Elena have some air?" Bonnie suggests, starting to lead her old friend out onto the balcony, watching as she strolls outside stopping just before the railing "You know, it wouldn't hurt to be considerate."

"Unbelievable," Caroline shakes her head ignoring Bonnie's comment "even when she's not trying she still manages to get the spotlight on her."

"And after everything that's happened you still defend her." Caroline mutters under her breath when she remembers Bonnie's scolding "I don't know why I expected anything different, it was always Bonnie and Elena. I was just on the outside looking in, waiting until one of you looked my way...well mainly you. I knew I was always just going to be her backup until you were available, and on some level I was your substitute for her to."

"It's not like that."

"But it is, you died because of her and then you put them down just so they wouldn't be able to touch her in your absence."

Bonnie laughs "If Elena hadn't opened her mouth you wouldn't even be here to say that to me."

"What are you talking about?"

 _Elena is just about to insert her key into her lock to go inside of her home when she feels a sudden rush of air that she's come to associate with a vampire making their presence known. She waits a beat for them to say something, and when she doesn't get as much as a "Hello." she lets out a shaky breath as she attempts to unlock her door as quickly and quietly as she possibly can to slip inside before they can attack only to relax when she hears,_

" _Relax Elena, it's just me." Bonnie states with a wry smile only to frown when the doppelganger practically runs into her home, standing just behind the threshold "Ouch." Bonnie remarks._

" _Why are you here?"_

 _Bonnie stares at her for a moment "Unless I imagined the whole thing, you are the one that wanted to talk to me. I just decided that I should at least give you that before I leave."_

" _So that's just it?" Elena narrows her eyes "You put them down and then you just leave?"_

" _That was always the plan." Bonnie states "So what did you want to talk about?"_

" _Why did you do it?"_

" _Do what?" Bonnie questions walking up the steps to her porch, making herself comfortable on the porch swing as she waits for the doppelganger to answer her question._

" _Everything. Go through with the transition, go after the Originals, you could have killed them but you just neutralized them."_

" _Did you honestly think Esther just came back to kill her children?" Bonnie tilts her head as she stares at Elena whilst she steps outside taking a deep breath before she joins her on the porch swing "Esther came back to right her wrong." she continues once the doppelganger is seated "Her children aren't the only vampires in the world. She wanted to get rid of them all. And in case you forgot...Caroline and Tyler aren't humans anymore so they would have gone down just like every other vampire...or hybrid. I couldn't let that happen. They never asked to be turned and not every vampire is like Klaus, Damon or Stefan so neither did they."_

 _Elena looks away feeling guilt flood her at Bonnie essentially grouping the Salvatores with Klaus._

" _As far as going through with the transition, I'll be damned if a Salvatore is the one that will be the end of me and it was the only way that I knew I could protect Caroline, Matt and Tyler. Damon and Stefan would only look after you and maybe each other. Everyone else is fair game."_

" _Are you sure your humanity is off?" Elena asks after a moment, surprised that she managed to get it out without her voice shaking or flinching under Bonnie's stare._

" _No, not particularly." Bonnie answers with a slight smile at Elena's boldness "but if you think about it...it's a paradox. The whole point of a vampire flipping their switch is so they can't feel but because a vampire's feelings are heightened. It's a constant state of flux. When you're by yourself is when it works because there is nothing around. But when you're around people you hate or consider your friends, those feelings come back with a vengeance. Stefan told me that no matter how much you try to fight it, your humanity just fights harder. As much as I hate to admit it, he was right."_

 _Bonnie lets out a frustrated breath at the confession "But anyway, everyone is under the impression that an emotionless vampire is just sooo dangerous so everyone around you is either tense or hell bent on getting the old you back and it's annoying as hell. However if you really go by the logic or mythology of flipping the switch...nothing would happen if you just left the vampire alone and stayed out of their way. But again everyone is under the impression that it's bad for a vampire to not have feelings so the vampire in question is kind of forced to prove a point and afterwards they feel little things here and there. But to answer the question you're really trying to ask me...it was Stefan." Bonnie nearly laughs when she sees a flash of anger in Elena's eyes._

" _When he told me that he was the one that was supposed to kill me because he lost the coin toss, something in me just snapped. And if it weren't for Tyler I would have ripped his heart right out of his chest and left it for you as a present. I thought it would be poetic because in the Salvatore's minds whoever killed me was the one that you wouldn't choose and we all know Stefan will never love anyone the way he loves you. You would literally be the one that has his heart. But you'd toss it_ ― _because who keeps a heart?_ ― _just the way you would have metaphorically done if you chose Damon."_

" _Twisted and demented, I know" Bonnie says when Elena does nothing but stare back at her with a mortified expression marring her features "but even you have to admit that it is fitting."_

" _Tell you what," Bonnie starts when she sees Elena's lips part "if you really want to make it up to me you will go off and live your life, maybe settle down with a boring boy, far far away from here. Do that, and I'll consider us even for the whole me dying just so you get to live thing. But" Bonnie pauses and breaks Elena's stare "if you decide to not do that and go ahead and follow your heart or whatever and choose to be with either Stefan or Damon...you're free to do that as well because it is your life. I'm not going to try to convince you to do otherwise. But just know that I won't be a part of your life if that's the road that you decide to take. They've done nothing but carve everyone out and leave shells of who we used to be. We might be better people in some cases but the ones that did become better people were forced to grow up way too fast and the ones that didn't need to get away from here to do just that. Things will only get worse if they don't."_

" _And by the people who didn't you mean me. Right?"_

" _Take it what you will." Bonnie shrugs, rising from her seat after checking the time on her phone._

" _Where are you going?"_

" _I have a flight to catch. Take care of yourself Elena." Bonnie smiles over her shoulder stopping when she reaches the bottom of the steps to turn to face her "Do me a favor?"_

 _Elena stares at her for a moment but nods._

" _Tell Damon that I'll be in touch." Bonnie smiles turning on her heel. Once she reaches the sidewalk she stops when a familiar scent assaults her senses and turns to see a figure lurking in the shadows along Elena's house. She holds their stare for a moment debating on approaching them or not ultimately deciding against it not wanting to spend anymore time in Mystic Falls than necessary, instead merely lifting her hand to wave at them before speeding away._

Bonnie stares at the baffled look on Caroline's face at her recall for a moment looking away when she grows tired of waiting for her response.

"Bonnie," Caroline stares at her "I've been awful to her, I...I-"

"Don't put that on me. Just like everyone else you've felt a little resentment towards her for what's happened. You like being a vampire but you blame her for what happened with Klaus and Tyler. Even more for breaking Stefan's heart." Bonnie adds with an eyeroll.

"Bon…"

"It's fine, he's your friend. I don't blame you for that."

"Are you sure about that?" Caroline asks when silence falls over them.

"Yeah, it would be hypocritical if I held that against you when I'm not exactly anti Damon anymore." Bonnie states "For the most part."

"You want to tell me how that happened?"

"I'd prefer not to." she answers turning around walking right into someone, an apology is the first thing that comes to mind but it dies on her lips when their touch brings back memories of a body lying in a puddle of blood "Excuse me," she mutters after a moment stepping around them going back into the ballroom heading straight for the bathroom. Rolling her eyes when she feels an arm wrap around her waist and finds herself standing at the entrance to the ballroom just before she reaches the door.

Stefan stares at Bonnie, watching as she does everything but look at him from looking down at her chest as she adjusts the bodice of her dress to her liking, to examining her nails finally settling on staring out of the window. Which in hindsight he finds himself wondering what possessed him to chose this spot.

"So you'll talk to Rebekah, Elena and _Damon_ " he makes sure to put emphasis on his brother's name "but you won't talk to-"

A fist smashing into his right eye, sending his head tilting backwards effectively stops him from finishing his sentence, fully expecting a repeat of their little encounter the last time he tried to talk to her but to his surprise she only waits until he heals before starting to talk.

"Rebekah never did anything to me, we were just on opposite sides. Elena and I are civil at best. And I never expected anything from Damon, he made it clear where we stood from the start. But you want to talk?' Bonnie throws her hands in the air "Fine let's talk. Where do you want to start? Do you want to talk about how you were going to kill me because you loss the coin toss?" her voice dripping with disgust matching the look on her face as she says it making him flinch at the mention of what resulted in her vampirism "Or are we just going to gloss over that and jump to the part where you apologize and ask me to forgive you and to give you another chance because you weren't 'yourself'? You were fresh off of a ripper binge and your head wasn't clear or you weren't in the right mind?" Bonnie lets out a half laugh when he looks away "Well let me save you some time and skip to the part where I tell you to shove it and go fuck your-"

"Or maybe you can stop imagining my half of the conversation and shut the hell up long enough for me to talk." Stefan snaps before he can stop himself watching the rage cloud Bonnie's features. Not entirely sure what came over him to say that in the first place.

…

Inside the ballroom Caroline lets out a long breath, chancing a glance at everyone else that is unashamedly listening to the exchange between Bonnie and Stefan. Starting at Tyler who bristles rubbing the back of his neck, to Damon who closes his eyes as he drains the remainder of his drink, to Rebekah who has stopped her glass midway to her lips before recovering assuring Matt that she's fine at their seats at the head table, finally settling her gaze on a newly arrived Elena who is looking at Damon, Tyler and herself as if she were questioning their mental health.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, Stefan just signed his death certificate." Damon answers with a shrug.

"He just...he reached his limit with Bonnie." Caroline offers when Elena glances at her having clearly not taken Damon's statement seriously.

…

Bonnie feels rage flood her but forces herself to calm down remembering the celebration going on a few steps away from them and looks up at Stefan fighting back the urge to smirk at the fear in his eyes. Deciding to throw him off instead of sending him flying out of the window as she is sure that he and everyone else that is eavesdropping on their conversation is expecting.

"Okay,"

"Okay?"

Bonnie nods, holding up her hand when he opens his mouth "Not here. Everyone is listening and I'd rather that I'll be able to remember Matt's wedding without you saying something and having Rebekah blame me for her day being ruined. So let's just go back inside and...just keep your distance."

Stefan looks down when Bonne makes it clear that it's not up for debate when she promptly turns on her heel and walks away from him afterwards, going back into the ballroom heading straight for the bar. Her fingers drumming against the countertop as she waits for the bartender to finish pouring what seems to be a blood bag into a glass tumbler.

"Thank you."

Bonnie raises an eyebrow turning to see Rebekah along with Matt in tow helping her onto the bar stool.

"It's the least I could do." Bonnie mumbles.

"I wasn't talking about that." she shakes her head "You could have tossed him through a wall for all I care. I don't even know half of these people's names. I was thanking you for having your witch friend let Elijah and Kol be here. Well as much as Elijah could be." She adds after a moment.

"I couldn't get into Klaus' head."

"It doesn't matter, he wouldn't have approved and he might have gone on a rampage and destroyed everything when he found out that he wasn't undaggered."

"He's still your family."

"He once left me in a coffin for ninety years. I...as well as my brothers know that sixty years won't kill him. And like I said, he wouldn't have approved. I was always going to have Elijah walk me down the aisle anyway."

Bonnie raises her eyebrows in surprise. She had always pegged Klaus to be Rebekah's favorite.

"I heard you and Damon, and Caroline and Elena."

"It's your day, we're supposed to talk about you and Matt." Bonnie attempts to steer the conversation away from her friends looking around until she sees that Matt is a couple of feet away talking to Caroline and Tyler "Are you guys staying here or…"

"No, Matt actually told me that he wanted to leave. He saw how happy you seemed to be when we came to visit you. So we're just going to travel until we find some place that we both like."

"Is he going to turn?"

"We haven't talked about it yet."

"You're judging." Rebekah drawls when Bonnie doesn't respond.

"I get it, you love him and he loves you. It's just that, if you were going to take this step...I think that that would be something that you should have talked about."

"I don't want to ask."

"I love Matt but he isn't the best at taking hints no matter how obvious they are."

"Is there something you're trying to tell me Bonnie?"

Bonnie laughs "I would have never even tried to go there with Matt. We're both so deep in the friend zone with each other that we're venturing into the like a sibling territory."

"How long are you staying?"

"Two days, I have to talk to Elijah and your sister, set terms so he'll be able to walk freely. Pack up everything in my home and meet Stefan and pretend to listen to what he has to say."

Rebekah frowns in confusion but waves it off the whole "Five years." thing finally clicking.

"You're friendish with Damon and you're not giving Elena the cold shoulder, not to mention you're about to let Elijah out of his coffin, at least consider what he has to say."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Your's," Rebekah answers "which is why I'm telling you that you should let it go. You're not a regular vampire, you actually have an eternity. You shouldn't spend it harbouring a grudge on someone who didn't even kill you. At least not when you're not doing the same to the one that put them in the situation and the one that carried it out."

"You've gone soft." Bonnie comments.

"I wouldn't go that far, you and Matt are the only exceptions."

* * *

Stefan walks into the bar where Bonnie texted him to meet her, stopping when he sees that aside from the bartender that he's the only one inside. He's just about to leave when he hears,

"She's over there." The bartender says pointing towards the back and when he looks in the direction in which the man is pointing he sees someone in the midst of sitting down at a table with their back to him.

Once he starts to walk over to the table he sees the bartender leave his spot and go to the door turning the sign so it's on the closed side before going back to his spot. His attention fixed on his current task of slicing lemons dropping the wedges into a bowl.

When he takes a seat at the table Bonnie is currently occupying he waits patiently for her to finish whatever she is doing on her phone and tries not to flinch when she finally looks up at him. Having decided to give her the decency to start the conversation.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." She skips all pleasantries, forcing herself to not feel bad when he looks down staring at his hands.


End file.
